Legend of the Galactic Heroes- Time Reversal - English Version
by LadyIceSR
Summary: Year 53 Neo Imperial, humanity was prosperous and lived a period of peace through Alexander von Lohengramm. His sons Elizabeth and Richard suddenly watch all this collapse with the planetary explosion of Phezzan and Odin, 40 billions died. It will be up to the two brothers to save mankind, but for this they will have to solve the problem in the past that must remain unchanged.


This fanfic was written in honor of the return of the animated series in 2018. All the facts follow the original work, and it is necessary for the reader to have knowledge of all the classic animation or the novels. The setting, characters, locations are well described in the classic work and so will not be described in detail here. Political battles and clashes are well approached in the classical work and are used here only as a backdrop. The story goes 50 years after the end of the classic animation. This work is done for fun only. Good reading! A gift with love to LoGH fans.

I ASK APOLOGIZES, ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE! SORRY MISTAKES IN TRANSLATION!

During his PhD in Physics at Princeton University in the United States, the American physicist Richard Philips Feynman began to question the determinism of the ordinary differential equations of Classical, Non-Relativistic, and Relativistic Quantum Mechanics. From this questioning, Feynman assumed that a particle could do as it wished, and could even go back in time.

Original Work: Yoshiki Tanaka

Fanfic: Sara C P Rodrigues  
© Copyright 2018

**Year 53 Neo Imperial Calendar (Year 851 Universal Calendar)**

**Rantemario Star Zone**

Finally, she was returning to Phezzan after months away from home. She was sitting on the bridge and gently leaning over the transparent vault of the ship, it was possible to see the sea of stars. One person took her out of her concentration.

-Aren´t you tired of observing them, Liz?- asked a blond-haired boy with blue eyes like hers. He was in front of his sister, Elizabeth.

-The stars calm me down, I feel as if my place has always been between them.- She looked up at him and smiled. "What you will do when you get home, Richard?"

-Ending the university.- He shrugged. Richard was only 18, a genius who advanced several series and was a major highlight in the area of science. He was much taller than his 23-year-old sister. Elizabeth was a slim, elegant woman, with light brown hair tied in an elegant ponytail. She wore a silver uniform with few details, which adjusted to her body, highlighting its beautiful curves. Her skin, like Richard's, looked like porcelain. Despite the appearance of fragility, his look was strong and sure. Richard had just completed military service, which was mandatory for 17-year-olds.

Both brothers immediately heard a noise and stared at the screen in front of them. A blurred image that then gradually became clear. Elizabeth rose from her chair suddenly and, recognizing the image, asked:

\- Grandma? What is going on? Where's my father?

-Elizabeth, don´t come to Phezzan, we can send Nathan to you and the surviving ships.- Pay attention to what I say, take everyone and hide in the old Iserlohn fortress.

-But it's a junkyard, and what...

-No, my dear, it's fully functional, just deactivated, only you or your brother can reactivate it. When you get there you will discover how. It is important you leave immediately this stellar area - the lady with white hair and blue-green eyes lowered her head and with watery eyes said: - We are doomed, Phezzan will be totally destroyed in less than twenty minutes. Odin has been totally devastated, few survivors have escaped into chaos. Elizabeth, they came back. -As she said those words, a chill ran down her spine, her eyes widen, as well Richard´s eyes also in view of this information. -Those terrorists want to finish the service they didn´t do 50 years ago. His father is running to evacuate the planet, there is no way to disable the antimatter bomb that is almost reaching the nucleus of Phezzan.

What was happening was very surreal, they lived a time of peace and prosperity, humanity evolved in all areas, how could this be happening? She didn´t believe. The old lady continued to speak:

-There´s no time for us, you must go forward and save humanity. Only Heinessen remains and for some reason, they have not destroyed it yet. We have the forces only there and what remains of Odin and Phezzan.

-What do these madmen want? Decimating mankind?

\- In their fervent belief, they believe that we have no more salvation and what they call the Apocalypse must occur, decimating humanity to start over from zero, creating a new world based on what they believe.

-Crazy ...- she was brandishing.

-My dear ones, the future of all depends on you now, hold yourselves together. You are strong. Restore order and regain the universe. -The lady looked at her and the Richard. -You look so much with him, even more than your father.- Her gaze lingered for a moment, and she stared at the young man in silver uniform as if remembering a distant time. -I'll finally meet your grandfather.- Remember that in your veins runs the blood of the Lohengramms, they will not end our dynasty - the image starts to be blurred and the audio is almost lost. -Your father and I love you ...- a very loud crash and the sudden interruption of the transmission.

Richard had his hands on his head screaming and thinking that could not be happening. Elizabeth came to him and they both hugged each other in tears, knowing at that moment they had lost everything, their home, their family, everything. Whoever was around was as astonished and as lost as those two.

After the initial shock, Elizabeth looked at her subordinates, the audio was transmitted to the entire fleet. She struggled a lot inside the military to climb up ranks without privileges, in the same way as her father and grandfather, always mirroring herself in her grandmother, Kaiserina mother Hilda. A brilliant woman who went beyond her time and helped to build the world how is today. Elizabeth had the rear admiral position since there were no more wars, it was more complicated to climb up, just with only a lot of effort, geniality, and time. Today's struggles were all about pursuing space pirates and focus of resistance from the Goldenbaums' heirs. Automatically, she decided to contact her superior and ordered:

\- Open up a channel with Admiral Bernhard Zimmermann.- Immediately this was done, and on the screen appeared a dark-haired man, slender, in his 40s. She stood up and with her arms saluted him. -Your Excellency must have listened to the audio that Kaiserin sent to the whole fleet. I would like to request that you allow my vessel go to Iserlohn, as you go to Heinessen.

The man looked at her and promptly replied softly,

-The situation has changed-he understood her respect, Elizabeth was like that with the hierarchy, but now she was the ultimate exponent of the empire. - In the absence of the parliamentarians and prime minister whom we don´t know if they survived, it is up to the Kaiser to make all the necessary decisions, not only military ones like policies also until the parliament rebuilds and we have a new prime minister - he paused and he understood that faced with the shock of the situation, the woman in fornt of him hadn´t realized that now the power was in her hands. -Your Majesty is in command.- He inclined the change slightly forward and lowered his head in a greeting.

Elizabeth just had one thought, "I'm not ready for this," she sought refuge for a moment looking at her brother, she hadn´t really realized what she had become.

"Kaiserin," she thought.

Richard moved closer to his sister and squeezed his shoulders, as give her strength and his gaze said that it would be all right.

-Your Majesty,- the man continued his speech, -I have a suggestion, wait for vessels arrive from Phezzan in order to assess the real situation. After this we can discuss possible solutions.

He was more experienced than she undoubtedly, the admiral and his father were great friends, couldn´t be in better hands. Zimmermann's speech was sensible.

-Please, Admiral, please take care of the fleet until our ships arrive.- I need time to assimilate all this.

\- Yes, Your Majesty. Permission to hang up.

Elizabeth gave to the bridge some more instructions to call her as soon as Phezzan's ships reached the meeting point. She retreated to her cabin with Richard. The cabin there were two simple chairs and a very small table. She opened a compartment and took out a bottle of whiskey, generally she didn´t drink, but she needed something strong at that moment. Then she poured herself first and his brother. Richard didn´t want to at first, but then he decided to take it too. Elizabeth decided to remove the top of her uniform and wear only the black T-shirt she wore underneath.

-I'm so lost, Richard, I've been rushing and I didn´t wake up myself.- Her voice vanished, and she began to cry. -About what I became, our father and grandmother are gone.

Richard was crying too, but he was worried about her, the weight now on his sister was enormous. His father, Alexander, had set a goal to prepare Elizabeth to take over the position of Kaiserin, but that would be done based on merit. She should show efficiency in military service and to prove she could command. It had been her dream since she was a child, unlike Richard, who just wanted to be a regular citizen. Unfortunately, he had to know the military world, as long as there were no heirs he was in the line of succession, but sometimes he thought simply to give up. The simple idea was already disgusting. He just wanted to have your lab and to remain in the world of fantastic discoveries. Thanks to his teacher, who noticed his genius, he was part of a small group of distinguished academics.

-Liz, I know it's being difficult, but you've been prepared for it and it's not today, really since you were a kid you were crazy about military matters.

-I know, but unlike Dad, he's always been mentored by our grandmother, Wolfgang Mittermeyer and other fantastic admirals, I'm alone.

\- You'll never be alone. Have more confidence in you. Our grandfather, if you remember the story, walked his way alone from a certain moment.

-But he was a genius, I'm not.

-But you are a Lohengramm.

\- Just like you.

\- But I don´t have all the enthusiasm you have for these things Liz, your eyes shine every time we board into space. You was made for it.

She sighed, because he was right. She had always loved this military life, even without war, her blood was boiling with a new battle against space pirates or the rebels Goldenbaums. His father Alexander and Felix Mittermeyer fought side by side against Erwin Joseph von Goldenbaum II, who wished to restore the dynasty of the Goldenbaums at any price. However, even after several victories, they never succeeded in decimating the rebels and Erwin.

The two stood there for some time sharing the pain of loss and glimpsing over what the future would be.

* * *

The Fleet with Phezzan's survivors was almost at the rendezvous point. On the command bridge of Elizabeth's Taranis vessel, she received a call from Admiral Zimmermann:

-Majesty, the ships are coming, Admiral Kastner will be aboard the flagship Vali in an hour. I also report that Commodore Nathan Mittermeyer will be in the entourage with Prime Minister David Grenville, he survived.

-What wonderful news,- she was more excited, at least with the political side she wouldn´t have to worry. - I'll be there Admiral, see you later."

Zimmermann consented and Elizabeth hung up. She looked at Richard and they both left the bridge leaving the subordinates with the task of controlling the ship. They took a smaller ship and went to the flagship. When they arrived, they were received by the Admiral and several soldiers, all saluting, Zimmermann did the same.

-Welcome aboard, Your Majesty and Your Highness.

She was ready to return the gesture, as usual, but she restrained herself. Both were led into the meeting room. For a moment, Zimmermann looked at Elizabeth after the doors closed and were alone.

-I'm sorry for the loss, your Majesty and your Highness.

-You can call us by name when we're alone Zimmermann, you've seen us grow up.- She smiled a little. -Thank you, and I'm glad you're with us.- He together with his father and Felix were the three invincible.

-Your father and Felix were the best.

-But there's only you, Zimmermann, and I hope you stay by my side.- He smiled and consented.

They heard a sound in the room, it was an annunciation that the others had come to the meeting

-I'll come and meet you, Elizabeth, wait here with your brother.

Elizabeth looked around, there was a huge table for about thirty people. She observed the central chair, how many times she had seen her father sitting at such tables, and now would be she.

-Come on.- She sat in the center and Richard on her right.

Some time later she heard the door open and immediately recognized the Prime Minister, Fleet Admiral Kastner, other admirals and vice admirals. There were around 20 people. And there was Nathan, who was considered as her brother, cause she, Richard and Nathan grew up together. After formal greetings everyone sat at the table. Kastner took the floor and connected the panel in front of him with a presentation.

-Your Majesty, everything was so sudden, first we received a warning of a cataclysm in Odin.- The only thing we knew was that an antimatter bomb would reach the planet's core, destabilizing it and causing a explosion. Of a population of 20 billion people, we have news that only 100 million people got away.

-How was the bomb launched? Some fleet, nobody saw something coming? - asked Zimmermann.

-This is the point, no fleet appeared, nothing, and no one. Our sensors didn´t detect any abnormal activity, -Kastner replied. - All Odin satellite data were analyzed. Seismic waves began to occur about two hours before the final cataclysm. Research stations found the source, a bomb moving to the core and on its way small amounts of antimatter were released - he explained it by showing on the panel. - According to research, the bomb was installed to activate exactly that time.

\- I cann´t understand how a significant amount of antimatter, whose the use is forbidden these days, has passed through Odin's rigorous system - Richard asked.

-Not only Odin, but also Phezzan,- continued Kastner. -I shall soon answer this question which is the point which nobody understands. Knowing the conditions in Odin, ships tried to leave the planet, but there was not enough time for everyone to scape. The Kaiser Alexander was suspicious that something like this could happen on another important planet as well, immediately he sent the scientists analyze movements near the planet's nucleus and antimatter signatures, this was done in Phezzan and Heinessen. In Phezzan the antimatter signature was detected, six hours before the cataclysm. All attempts were made until the last minute to prevent the bomb to reach the core or to deactivate it. Unfortunately it was not possible. Of the 22 billion people in Phezzan, we were able to save only 1.25 billion.

Everyone was too bothered by the numbers, it was a punch in their stomachs.

-A genocide,- Elizabeth said. - We have lost almost 40 billion lives! She clenched her fists. -Did you find out who did this?

\- The Kaiser received a message where someone named Grand Master of Church of Earth said that the Last Judgment had arrived and that a new Earth would be rebuilt under their beliefs. Humanity has already lost its values and morality. It was necessary to start again just with the chosen ones. The targets would be Odin, Phezzan and Heinessen.

\- Damn you! -told Elizabeth.

-In Heinessen, for some reason, unknown and fortunately, no antimatter signature was found,- Kastner said. -All the fleets are gathering there.- He paused and continued. -Now the most intriguing part, after analyzing the samples obtained at Phezzan, the bomb was at least 50 years old. There was no way to disarm it without blowing it off, but we could analyze everything. The worst, the technology used has only been developed in recent years. There was no evidence of such technology among the church of Earth 50 years ago if they had, they would probably have defined the war at that time.

Everyone looked extremely surprised, until Nathan asked to take the floor:

-Your Majesty, Your Highness and gentlemen, I believe I have part of the explanation. I was entrusted with personal guard of the Kaiserin mother Hildegard von Lohengramm. She gave me the mission to explain what is happening. Excuse me, Admiral Kastner. -He took a small, rectangular, black coin-sized device to the panel and placed it in an opening, immediately a video was projected, with Hilda's image about twenty years younger, and she began to speak:

\- For those who watching this video, I hope it reaches my grandchildren. The future of all mankind is now in their hands. What I'm going to say here happened 50 years ago when Kaiser Reinhard was still alive. I couldn´t know all the details because it could interfere with the history, but the church of Earth took over the technology of time travel and returned in the time of Kaiser Reinhard to change the history. The terraists of the time achieved their goals by killing Yang Wen-Li and provoking the fight between Reuenthal and Kaiser, which resulted in Reuenthal's death. What they didn´t count on that Julian Mintz and Reinhard would stay alive until the total dismantling of the terraists by Kesler and the peace treaty. If there are a moment they're going to try to change the history, it will be when the prince is born, with Reinhard already greatly weakened by the disease and the ex-Alliance without strength. In case something failed they would leave a powerful weapon ready to blow up when they returned to their time of origin. They would win in the past or in the future. In the timeline we are they have not been able to change history, but if they are seeing this, unfortunately, the catastrophes have occurred. And I received instructions to prepare those who try to prevent terraists from causing greater damage in history. It may seem crazy, everything I said, 50 years ago I also thought it was crazy, but the evidence was irrefutable. The Iserlohn fortress was purposely deactivated for the purpose of storing all the arsenal needed to fight against terraists at the right moment. The only ones that can reactivate it are the Lohengramms heirs for DNA identification. Inside there are other instructions, but it is necessary to build the portal for time travel and only Richard will be able to do this. It is important that both Lohengramms return in time.

Everyone was surprised by all that. After a long pause it was Richard's turn to manifest:

\- About two years ago, when I started the university in Physical Engineering in Phezzan, I was assigned to my tutor, Prof. Pieter Hawking, who works in the area of field theory and spatial particles. We began to study the works of a scientist of the 21st century, the humanity was so worried about leaving the solar system that these subjects were totally forgotten, especially with the war. After the peace period, several themes were resumed and my teacher began to be interested in temporal trips. What I'm going to say is of the utmost secrecy. Only a few members of the Phezzan Academy of Sciences have knowledge and even so they don´t know all the details. Not even my father or grandmother knew, although that, ironically, they seemed to know.

\- Why this secrecy?- asked Zimmermann.

\- Because time travel is dangerous, especially when used incorrectly. They can have catastrophic consequences. And unfortunately it seems we are seeing this in practice. -Richard lowered his head, clenching his fists. -I never imagined they would use what I did.

-Please explain, Richard,- Liz said softly, soothing her brother.

-My teacher worked years and never got any results. My will and thirst for knowledge made me dwell and study for months on end. And finally I was able to solve the problem of incoherence in space-time. So with that it would be possible to travel in time, the only problem was the stability. I was studying this when I stopped and went to serve the imperial fleet. My goal was to return and to finish what I started. But ... all this happened.

Kastner started to type in his personal tablet and then said:

\- Prof. Pieter Hawking correct? It is reported here that he left Phezzan three months ago and nobody knows where he went.

-He was captured and must have been forced to speak,- Richard said.

\- Give me the names of those who knew your Highness,- Kastner said, Richard obeyed, and Kastner checked one by one. -They were all dead in Phezzan, the only one who knew about time travel was your teacher.

Kastner accessed the secret data network and after a few moves on the screen, he projected a photo.

Richard's eyes widened, knowing what that meant.

\- It can not be.

\- It seems that Prof. Pieter Hawking had connections with the Goldenbaums, this is Sebastian von Goldenbaum - in the photo there were two men shaking hands. -Certainly he developed from the point where you stopped your Highness, and he was successful.- Richard began to shake his hands.

Elizabeth took his hands and asked him to sit down. Then he said:

-Gentlemen, I think it is clear what happened and our mission. My brother and I are going to Iserlohn, we must stop them in the past.

-I am against, Your Majesty must remain, as weel as Your Highness, you are the sole heirs of the Lohengramm dynasty,- Krastner said.

\- Kaiserin mother was explicit in saying that my brother and I should be on this mission. If she said it somehow only me and Richard together can stop them in the past. She knew, Admiral Krastner. -She pauses. -Somehow we find ourselves in the past and so we have to be there.- She took a deep breath. -I'll trust my grandmother and my instincts, Richard and I will depart for Iserlohn.- Admiral Kastner and Zimmermann, go to Heinessen, grouping all our fleets as our last resistance, until our return - her speech was so firm and resolute that those present there knew they could no longer answer.

-Your Majesty, I would like to ask you to go along,- Zimmermann said. -I promised Kaiser Alec I'd take care of you until we get back together to Phezzan.- Unfortunately, since this is no longer possible, I would like to accompany them.

-But we have only you and me as Fleet Admiral Zimmermann,-Kastner said.

-You can handle it, there are other excellent Admirals and Vice Admirals. Besides, I feel the problem is in the past, -Zimmermann replied.

-Admiral Kastner, I leave all the imperial military power in your hands. Protect what was left of humanity until our return. It's an order, -Elizabeth said.

Sighing and without alternatives, Kastner agreed.

-Your Majesty, as guardian of the Lohengramm family, I beg to be at your side and your Highness,-Nathan said.

-Commodore Nathan Mittermeyer may come with us.- Well, gentlemen, we have a mission to fulfill, I will be departing immediately to Iserlohn.


End file.
